


Talking To the Moon

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [156]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few years since Derek had seen Stiles, years which he had spent avoiding any contact with the young man who now stood there before him crying out, `SURPRISE!´ and although he would never have confessed it this was truly the best surprise he’d had in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking To the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my loveliest of lovelies, here we are with yet another 15minutes fic extravaganza, although this one holds a small twist to it in the shape of my friends testing my ability to come up with a fic with the use of music without following the lyric’s entirely or the story behind the song, all they do is play a song and tell me which character to use and well you get it write for 15minutes and stop. Well now Quizzical-Python chose Bruno Mars and the song talking To the Moon for me to figure out something with, while asking for something with ghost-Stiles and Derek Hale. 
> 
> And just so you know, this is one damn hard challenge for me to work with so the fic is short.

Derek Hale stared up at the moon the pale orb upon the dark sky reminded him of the young man he’d left in Beacon Hills, the color of the pale moon reminded him of the skin of the younger male that had settled in his mind and heart even though Derek had fought against it.

As he sat there at the shore of the large lake that seemed early still and silent, the surface mirror smooth, he began to remember all the strange and annoying things Stiles had said and done, the memories bring a smile upon his lips.

It’s been a year, nearly two since he’d seen or spoken to Stiles Stilinski and yet now and again he would think about the younger male that had wormed his way beneath his skin and into Derek’s charred heart, and yet although he had no trouble confessing to missing the other male now in the darkness of the night he doubted he would ever have it in him to confess it to Stiles any of it.

Derek sighed as he rose from where he had been sitting since the sun began to set, walking back to the cabin where he’d been staying for a the past week since his and Braeden decided to stop trying to make something that wasn’t working work, he’s almost at the cabin when he sees a familiar figure standing on the steps of the cabin and at first he doesn’t believe his own eyes because how on earth could Stiles be there smiling at him cheekily.

`SURPRISE! ´ the younger male with a long lean body shouts throwing his arms up in a rather theatrical sort of way.

`Stiles? ´ Derek laughs in disbelief moving up towards Stiles who continues to smile at him, `What are you doing here? ´

`Isn’t it obvious? ´ Stiles asks moving towards him slowly, almost cautiously, `I came to see you. You should’ve known I’d find you eventually and come over to bother you in person, you can’t just continue to ignore me Derek – it’s not very nice.´

`Sorry about that.´ Derek says earnestly taking in the miniscule changes in Stiles appearance in, all of which were good the strain of the Nogitsune had finally left Stiles and there was no longer anything false about Stiles smile, the young man seemed almost completely at peace and free from any of the nervous energy that had always seemed to be a part of Stiles.

`You’re forgiven.´ Stiles says before throwing his arms around Derek and it catches Derek of guard and yet when he feels Stiles hug him and hears the words, `I’ve missed you,´ slip out of Stiles mouth he wraps his own arms around Stiles slender form confessing that he’d missed Stiles equally as much.

They spend the day talking about everything and anything, and Derek can’t help but feel happier than he’s ever felt before. On the third day together Stiles in to kiss him and it’s simply perfect, even if Derek knows something isn’t right as they explore each other at the shore of the lake it’s still perfect.

It’s been a wonderful week when Derek wakes-up alone in bed, he finds Stiles standing by the window overlooking the lake.

`Stiles, what are you doing?´ Derek asks wrapping his arms around Stiles’ middle kissing his beautiful neck once or twice before asking Stiles to come back to bed, never before has Derek found staying in bed until the sun was high above the trees so enticing as he has grown to find it with Stiles.

`I – I don’t want to go. Not yet.´ Stiles says voice trembling, there’s a dreadful sadness there that hits him hard even before Derek can smell the tears that are now making their presence known to him. Quickly Derek has his lover facing him, hands framing the beautiful face of the young man he’s loved for years, and those long slender hands that Derek had always watched with fascination come to cover his own hands.

`Stiles? I promise you, I promise you that you don’t have to go anywhere you don’t want too. You can stay here for however long you want too.´ and Derek wants him to stay, he wants them to stay here forever because the world outside the little bubble they had been living in had felt so safe and comfortable.

His words seem to only upset Stiles further, and as Stiles chokes out a miserable, `I can’t Derek, I can’t. I have to go.´

`Well, ´ Derek says with an air of unwavering determination, `Well then I’ll go with you Stiles.´ Suddenly the whole cabin seems to grow heavy with a sense of uncontrollable and unexplainable sadness that takes root inside Derek’s heart as he looks into those tearful brown eyes that seemed to cry out at him, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”.

Derek can barely hear his phone chime, a phone he’s been ignoring for days now, since Stiles arrived his phone has been sitting on the small table by the door to their bedroom.

`I love you.´ Stiles cries and now Derek is without a doubt certain something is wrong because Stiles doesn’t feel as solid and warm to the touch as he had been.

`What? What’s wrong Stiles, tell me what’s wrong? I’m sure I can fix whatever it is that's wrong, just tell me what's wrong. ´ Derek pleads with Stiles who turns away from him while telling him to check his phone, and although every part of Derek tells him not too, tells him to just hold on to Stiles he still does as the younger male tells him too.

As he sweeps his thumb across the screen, as he opens the message sent from Scott he hears Stiles tell him once more how he loved him.

I’m not sure you care, but Stiles funeral is next Saturday at 10AM.

Derek drops his phone at that and quickly turns his gaze towards where Stiles had been standing, for the first time in his life he feels cold like all the warmth within his body had suddenly left, like ice-water had replaced his blood. His heart aches as he finds nothing there, the cabin empty and silent. 


End file.
